Locura de Sentimientos
by yunypotter19
Summary: Rose decide que ha llegado el momento de no ser tan buena. Pero ella no está acostumbrada a ser como Albus, Scorpius y James, ¿qué provocará con su deseo de no parecerse a su madre? Este fic se presenta al reto de Harmony hasta la tumba y APHH "De pociones y Otras cosas" Si te gustó puedes votar


_Mu buenas a todos, este fic se presenta al reto de Harmony hasta la tumba y APHH "De pociones y Otras cosas"_

_A mí me tocó la poción Multijugos, y esto es lo que mi mente loca ha ideado con esa poción en particular._

_HP/HG-RW/LL-DM/GW-RW/AP_

_**Locura**__** de **__**sentimientos**__**:**_

—Enserio, esto no es buena idea.

—¿Qué más te da a ti?, es problema mío.

—Si te pillan….

—No lo harán y cuando lo descubran nunca imaginarán que fue cosa mía, mucho menos, que tú sabías.

—Pensarán que es cosa de James.

—Exacto.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Rose le hizo sentir un escalofrío a Albus que la contempló como idiota. Era la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en su vida, ¿el problema?, eran primos, además, Scorpius estaba en medio de todo.

—No comprendo por qué haces esto.

—Scorpius piensa que soy tan puritana como mi madre lo es, apostamos a que no era capaz de hacer ninguna cosa que mereciera mención.

—¿Y a ti se te ocurrió esto?

Rose volvió a sonreír a la par que removía la poción ante ella.

—No es para tanto, será solo una hora, a nadie le importará lo más mínimo, ya verás.

—Rose, el profesor de pociones nos dijo que no debíamos jugar con estas cosas.

—¡Venga ya!, ¿de verdad vas a seguir quejándote?

La mirada de claro cansancio de ella, hizo comprender a Albus que ella no desistiría con ello.

—Muy bien, haz lo que te venga en gana.

—Eso pienso hacer, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

Albus rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unos mechones de cabello rojos en una pequeña bolsita y otros de color negro.

—Ahí tienes.

Tras dárselos salió del sótano de la casa de su prima. Esa noche cenarían todos juntos, eran las vacaciones de pascua y ella, en lugar de disfrutar su tiempo con todos ellos, se había decidido por gastar una broma a sus padres y los amigos de estos.

Exasperado y también furioso se marchó a la sala, cogió el mando de la televisión y la prendió. Tanto en su casa como en la de sus primos había televisión, su padre y su tía Hermione eran quienes se las habían enseñado a todos.

Su padre por diversión, su tía Hermione para que tanto Hugo, como Rose, tuviesen plenos conocimientos del mundo al que ella también pertenecía.

Comenzó a hacer zapin con los canales sin terminar de ver lo que cada uno mostraba, ¿por qué ella se dejaba influenciar por Scorpius?, ¿qué importaba si la tía Hermione era una puritana y Rose se parecía a ella?

Aunque la verdad es que nunca diría que Rose y su tía Hermione se parecían mucho. Rose era arrojada y le gustaba estar al tanto de todo, es cierto que también era la voz de la consciencia de James, Scorpius y él mismo, pero nunca los había delatado.

Y habían sido muchas las que habían armado, Scorpius y él en Slytherin y James desde Gryffindor.

No podía imaginarse a su tía Hermione rompiendo una sola regla de Hogwarts en sus años de estudiante. Su tío Ron siempre decía que Hermione siempre había sido así de mandona y amante de las reglas.

Chistó con indignación, ¿entonces por qué Rose creía que era igual a su madre?

—Ella jamás haría algo como esto.

Se le escapó decir en voz alta:

—¿El qué y quién?

La voz de su padre lo sobresaltó, se incorporó del sillón y se lo encontró apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Su padre había cambiado con los años, había visto fotos de su padre de joven y si bien no era el hombre más guapo del mundo, era de los que con los años ganaba sin duda.

Sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de él, eran dos ventanas del alma y lo que mostraban era un brillo que inyectaba vida a cualquiera que lo mirada, su cuerpo se había transformado, y era alto. No tanto como el tío Ron, pero no tenía queja tampoco.

Su voz era profunda y había escuchado a algunas compañeras de clase insinuar que también sexy y atrayente.

Era algo irritante contar con un padre que enamoraba por allí por donde pasaba, con su cabello negro veteado con algunas canas por la edad, no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguno de los actores de los que otras alumnas del mundo muggle hablaban.

Estaba convencido de que si su padre fuese profesor, todo el alumnado femenino estaría a sus pies en menos de dos minutos.

—Solo pensaba en voz alta, nada más.

—Pareces algo alicaído, ¿puedo saber la razón?, ¿o se trata de un tema relacionado con mujeres?

Albus frunció el ceño y su padre asintió, acababa de darse cuenta de que había adivinado. Caminó hasta sentarse cerca de él y lo miró:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Realmente nada, tengo una amiga que se empeña en no querer parecerse a su madre.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué tendría de malo parecerse a ella?

Albus chistó sin saber que responder, él no veía nada de malo. Incluso su tía Hermione era una mujer esplendida y que no tenía nada que envidiar a nadie.

Ella y su madre, eran las dos mujeres más hermosas que había visto jamás, bueno, quitando a Rose.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo negar, tenía que quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza, eran primos, primos.

—Albus, ¿sabes que si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa o persona me tienes aquí verdad?

Miró a su padre y de repente se sintió extraño, la mirada de él lo traspasaba, ¿era posible que su padre supiese lo que él sentía hacía ella?, ¿Tan obvio era?

Asintió a sus palabras he iba a decirle a su padre que así lo haría, cuando entraron por la puerta todos los invitados armando escándalo.

La celebración de la cena se llevó acabo, a esta asistieron su profesor Neville Longbottom, sus tíos y primos, Luna Lovegood, la cual había quedado viuda dos años atrás, sus hermanos y sus padres.

Como todas esas reuniones, estuvieron repletas de bromas, de anécdotas de todos ellos, que sin duda eran la cosa más aburrida, historietas absurdas de cuando asistieron a Hogwarts, nada tan memorable como él, Scorpius y James habían hecho.

Aunque por sus risas y jaleo, ellos parecían pasárselo genial, nunca se les había ocurrido pensar en preguntarles a sus padres sobre sus años en Hogwarts.

Su madre para ser más exactos le había prohibido sacar jamás el tema, algo que le había extrañado, pero según ella les había dicho a James, Lilian y a él, su padre había pasado muy malos momentos en Hogwarts debido a Voldemort y no deseaba recordarle tiempos tan malos.

Sin embargo, viéndolo allí, hablando con Hermione de algunas de sus cosas de Hogwarts, él no lo veía tan mal ni tan triste, y la sonrisa de su tía Hermione era sin duda la más sincera que jamás le había visto.

La cena solo tuvo un mal momento, cuando la madre de Rose se marchó de la casa abruptamente, su padre intentó seguirla, pero ella le rogó que no lo hiciera, iba él mismo a preguntar qué había pasado, cuando Rose llegó con una bandeja llena de bebidas.

En cuanto sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron, supo en el acto que ella lo había hecho. Entregó los vasos a los que quedaban y ofreció un brindis.

Él mismo cogió otro vaso lejano a esa bandeja, sabedor de lo que contenían algunos de ellos y se dispuso a brindar, miró de reojo la puerta por la que su tía Hermione se había marchado y al volver su vista al grupo, se percató de que su padre también miraba hacía ese lugar.

Era evidente su preocupación y malestar. Sonrió, su padre siempre se preocuparía por su tía Hermione, después de todo, pese a no ser hermanos de sangre, ambos se querían como si lo fueran.

La celebración siguió su curso natural, nada pasó, excepto el enfado de Rose al darse cuenta de que nada de nada sucedía.

Suspiró sabiendo que al día siguiente su prima lo volvería loco intentando averiguar qué había pasado con exactitud con su posición, todos los fallos que había podido tener y solo Merlín sabía cuántas cosas más.

Se sintió estúpido de repente, ¿por qué tenía que seguir en el papel del gran primo?, ella se metía sola en esos embolados y él siempre estaba allí a su lado. Ella era malísima en pociones, algo que sin duda no había heredado de su madre.

Él por el contrario tenía cierta afinidad con esa materia, su padre decía que debía haber salido a su abuela, porque lo que era él, decía que Rose era una diosa de pociones en comparación con él.

Miró a su prima, eso sin duda era difícil de creer, Rose era incluso más torpe que el profesor Neville. Aun no comprendía como se le había ocurrido pensar que ella podría llevar a cabo esa poción sola.

Se despidieron todos unos de otros, vio a su padre interrogar a su tío Ronald sobre su tía Hermione, pero este fue demasiado esquivo con él y eso enfadó a su padre lo indecible.

Rose se despidió de él de la misma manera que siempre, con un beso en la mejilla, solo que en esa ocasión estaba completamente abstraída.

Su noche fue de lo más tranquila, después de todo, él no tenía preocupaciones de ninguna clase, tenía una familia perfecta, unos amigos increíbles y sin duda su vida no podía ser mejor.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Abrió los ojos cansada, había pasado una noche nefasta. Enfadada se incorporó en su cama, ese sería un nuevo día.

Se levantó de la cama aún medio dormida y se encaminó al cuarto de baño, una vez allí encendió el grifo de la bañera y colocó el tapón de la misma, se pensaba dar un buen y relajante baño. Necesitaba todas las energías posibles.

Se miró al espejo y se sintió irritada, odiaba su cabello, no entendía por qué siempre lo tenía así por las mañanas, ella siempre prefería su cabello bien liso y cuidado, no como el de su madre.

—Maldito cabello. –Rumió a la par que lo aplacaba: —¿Cómo puede ser tan irritante? Arg.

Ojala ese maldito cabello pelirrojo se quedara de una vez bien.

Se apartó del espejo molesta y se dispuso a salir para coger algo de ropa, no obstante se detuvo en seco, ¿pelirrojo?

Se giró de nueva cuenta a mirarse en el espejo y se quedó helada, ese cabello no era el suyo, esos ojos no eran los suyos, y definitivamente ese cuerpo no era el suyo.

Su grito fue tal que hasta le dolió la garganta, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Escuchó unos golpes fuertes en la puerta del baño:

—¿Mama?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritas?

—¡ALBUS!

Escuchar la voz de su primo la hizo sentirse aliviada en el acto, abrió con prisas la puerta:

—Oh Al, ¿qué demonios hice?

—¿Mama?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Al?

Negó con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, Albus la miró detenidamente:

—No soy la tía Ginny, no sé qué pasó, Al, tienes que ayudarme.

—¿Rose?, ¿Eres tú?

Ella asintió con fuerza:

—Sí, sí, maldita sea.

—¿Por qué tomaste la poción multijugos?, ¿Qué quieres conseguir convirtiéndote en mi madre?

—No lo hice a posta, además la tomé anoche, ¿por qué hasta ahora hizo efecto?

Albus la miró unos instantes perdido y seguidamente negó:

—Espera, esto no tiene sentido, se supone que cuando tomas la poción te trasformas en la otra persona, ¿acaso has venido esta mañana hasta aquí?, ¿por qué llevas uno de los camisones de mi madre?

Rose se puso en pie exasperada:

—No he venido, no entiendo qué demonios ha pasado, solo sé que me desperté aquí, en esa cama.

Rose señaló la cama de matrimonio a la cual no le había prestado atención y de repente enrojeció:

—Por Morgana, ¡he dormido con el tío Harry!

Rose enrojeció hasta las orejas y Albus dio un brinco y la miró alarmado:

—Deja de decir estupideces, tú no has dormido con mi padre. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios hiciste Rose?

—¡No lo sé!, maldición, seguí todas las pautas del maldito libro, lo hice con mucho cuidado y sin equivocarme.

—Es evidente que no.

Dijo irritado Albus y se acercó a ella, la cual lo miró molesta, más al fijarse en su primo su sonrojo regresó. ¿Desde cuándo Albus se había vuelto tan guapo?

Se encontraba con el cabello revuelto, sin duda acababa de levantarse de la cama al escucharla a ella gritar. Solo traía el pantalón del pijama puesto, la parte de arriba brillaba por su ausencia, ¿cuándo había cambiado tanto?

Hacía apenas dos años era simplemente un delgaducho. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ejercitar su cuerpo?

—¿Estás bien?

Escuchó que le preguntaba, ella levantó sus ojos de su torso y los fijó en sus verdes ojos, sintió un escalofrío y apartó la mirada enrojeciendo aún más:

—¿Quieres ponerte algo de ropa?, Tienes que ayudarme con esto.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar durante unos instantes, al ver que Albus no contestaba se giró a mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa torcida en los labios y la miraba:

—¿Qué?

—¿Algo te incomoda?, la verdad es que estoy en mi casa y me siento a gusto así, ¿por qué debería cambiarme?

Rose lo miró de nueva cuenta:

—Albus Severus Potter, o te cambias en este instante o te juro que lo lamentarás.

Albus descruzó sus brazos y perdió su sonrisa:

—Hey, no es justo, me estás mirando como mi madre y das miedo.

—AHORA.

Albus salió corriendo de su presencia y ella suspiró irritada, ¿por qué era tan idiota?

Se acercó al armario de su tía y rebuscó entre su ropa, siempre le había gustado como ella vestía, tenía un gusto exquisito por la ropa.

Una vez escogió un conjunto se metió al baño y se duchó, tras cambiarse bajó a la cocina, Albus estaba preparándose el desayuno:

—¿Y James?

—No durmió aquí anoche, fue a casa de Teddy.

Ella asintió, se sentó en uno de los taburetes:

—Mi madre no se viste así.

—No soy tu madre.

Dijo sin más y cogió la taza que él le tendía, este no dijo nada más de momento, cogió su propio vaso y se sentó enfrente de ella:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué más?, hablaré con tu padre y mi madre, seguro que ellos me ayudarán.

Albus la miró por unos instantes en silencio, tas mirarla fijamente apartó sus ojos de ella:

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

Albus no contestó enseguida, solo bebió de su vaso en silencio por un rato:

—¿No te parece curioso que siempre acudamos a ellos dos? Nunca has pensado en ir a pedir ayuda a tu padre, siempre acudes al mío.

—El mío me mataría, el tuyo siempre me cubre.

Dijo con sencillez:

—¿Y tu madre?

—Ella es muy inteligente, sin su ayuda no saldré de esta.

Albus solo asintió y seguidamente se terminó su desayuno:

—¿Vas a ir a buscarlos entonces?

—Iré primero a ver a tu padre al ministerio, él me ayudará a contarle a mi madre, estoy segura de que no me libro de un buen castigo.

—Te lo dije.

Dijo este con sencillez, ella lo miró con reproche y se levantó, no terminó su desayuno, prefirió largarse cuanto antes, no necesitaba un sermón de Albus en esos instantes:

—¿Has pensado que quizás no seas la única que está pasando por esto?, Mi madre debe estar igual a ti, todo el que tomó la poción.

Esas palabras la detuvieron y palideció, miró a este que parecía muy serio:

—Es cierto, ¡por Merlín! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—¿Quién más bebió?

Tragó en seco:

—No lo sé, se supone que yo no iba a beber, pero debí equivocarme con los vasos, lo que quiere decir que…

—Cualquiera puede ser cualquiera.

Completó él, ella misma afirmó y se mareó:

—Con un demonio, ¿qué hago ahora?, ¿a quién acudo?

—Tu madre no bebió, eso es seguro.

Rose asintió rápidamente y seguidamente declaró:

—Quizás tu padre también quedó libre, no todos los vasos tenían poción, alguno pudo quedar libre, y esta mañana es evidente que era él, sino quien estuviese en su cuerpo se habría aterrado, ¿no?

—Puede ser.

Dijo Albus sin más, ella se aferró a esa idea:

—Iré a comprobarlo.

Decidida salió de la casa de sus tíos y se encaminó a un callejón, ya tenía su licencia para aparecerse, así que no tendría problema alguno con eso.

Se apareció cerca del edificio del ministerio y se dirigió a la cabina de invitados, sabía cómo iba todo aquello porque había visitado mucho a su madre de más pequeña en su trabajo.

Al llegar hasta los ascensores, después de pasar el control de varitas y demás obstáculos, esperó este, se subió junto con un grupo bastante grande de gente.

Se desesperó al ver lo que el ascensor tardaba en llevarla hasta el departamento de aurores, una vez allí, se dirigió con rapidez hacía el despacho del jefe de aurores, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un caos de oficina.

Su tío levantó su verde mirada para verla:

—¡Ginny!, qué alivio, seguro que tú me puedes ayudar, no sé qué está pasando. Me encontraba en mi despacho observando unos documentos y de pronto bum, estaba inconsciente, cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba aquí.

¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Aquí?, ¿qué quieres decir? Este es tú despacho.

Él comenzó a negar:

—¿De qué hablas?, ¿acaso te has olvidado de que soy profesor y no auror?, ese puesto es de Harry.

Rose palideció y se mordió el labio inferior:

—¿Profesor Longbottom?

Preguntó con un sonido gutural de desesperación:

—¿Profesor Longbottom?, ¿A qué juegas Ginny?, claro que soy yo, pero jamás me has llamado así.

—Oh no, ¿qué hice?

El profesor Longbottom con el cuerpo de su tío lo miró sin comprender:

—¿Ginny?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es cosa tuya que yo esté aquí ahora?, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?, se supone que nadie se puede aparecer o trasportar al interior del ministerio, ¿qué….

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por esta entró su madre anegada en lágrimas, antes de que cualquiera pudiera actuar se tiró a los brazos de su tío.

—Harry, o dios, Harry, esto es tan…

Su madre no pudo seguir hablando porque rompió a llorar desolada, ella se quedó estática y el profesor con el cuerpo de su tía parecía una estatua colorada, pues estaba rojo como un semáforo.

—¿Hermione?, ¿qué te pasa?

Su madre negó enterrando más su rostro en el pecho de este consiguiendo que su profesor se pusiera más rígido de ser posible.

—Lo sabía, lo sabía y no quería verlo, maldita sea, ¿por qué no lo creí y me hice la ciega?

—¿Creer?

Se le salió preguntar a ella, su madre pareció notarla al fin y mirándola con los ojos rojos asintió:

—A mí instinto, algo me lo dijo, me avisó, y yo como una ilusa…

Rompió a llorar otra vez, ¿qué estaba pasando? Se acercó a su madre:

—¿No quieres ir mejor a tomar algo y hablamos de esto más tranquilas?

—Quiero hablar con Harry, primero quiero hablar con él.

La escuchó decir:

—¿Con Harry?, me encantaría saber dónde está.

Escuchó que decían el profesor Longbottom mirando a su alrededor, ¿era posible que este aún no comprendiera? Frunció el ceño, estaba empezando a creer que verdaderamente su profesor era demasiado…

—¿De qué hablas Harry?

Escuchó que decía su madre mirando a este, el profesor Longbottom con la apariencia del tío Harry la miró extrañado unos instantes:

—¿Harry?, Hermione, definitivamente necesitas gafas, ¿acaso no ves que soy Neville?

Su madre se separó de su tío lentamente y lo miró extrañada y desconfiada:

—¿Neville?, ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?, ¿has ido a alguna misión últimamente?

—¿Qué?, No te entiendo Her…

Su madre rebuscó en su bolso y sacó algo, era un espejo de bolsillo lo abrió y le mostró el mismo al profesor Longbottom.

Este miró el espejo sin darle importancia en primera instancia, podía escuchar sus pensamientos, se encogió sobre sí misma esperando la reacción:

—¿Verdes?, ¿pero qué demonios?

Este cogió el espejo de las manos de su madre y se observó minuciosamente. Seguidamente inquirió:

—Esto no es posible.

—Harry, ¿qué…?

El profesor soltó el espejo que cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos:

—No soy Harry, Hermione ¡maldita sea!, soy Neville, ¿qué está pasando? Estaba en mi despacho en Hogwarts y me desmayé, cuando volví en mi estaba aquí, en este despacho, y por lo visto con la apariencia de Harry.

—¿De qué estás hablan…?

Lentamente comenzó a caminar fuera del despacho, antes de que ninguno se percatara, debía encontrar a su tío Harry, ¿sería posible que él estuviese en el cuerpo del profesor Longbottom?

En cuanto salió del despacho echó a correr, llegó al ascensor a la par que otro hombre más, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ella se sintió algo aliviada.

Debía corregir eso cuanto antes, por Morgana, su madre iba a matarla, ¿por qué le haría caso a Scorpius?, maldito fuera.

—¿Por qué tan fría conmigo?, sé que quedamos de vernos esta tarde, pero no tienes que negarme el saludo.

Reconoció en el acto esa voz, era la voz del padre de Malfoy, lo ignoró y miró fijamente las puertas del ascensor, ¡qué lleguemos ya!, ¡que lleguemos ya!

—Me parece que te has olvidado de quién soy yo pelirroja, a mí nadie me ignora.

De repente el ascensor se detuvo en seco, sorprendida miró las puertas de este y seguidamente se giró para encararse al tipo, no obstante y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, los labios de Draco Malfoy estaban sobre los suyos.

Ahogó una exclamación de suma sorpresa y se separó de él a toda prisa:

—¿Qué cree que hace?

Preguntó alarmada, este fijó sus ojos grises en ella, era evidente su enfado:

—Te dije una vez que nunca volvieras a ignorarme, te demostré lo que sucedería si eso pasaba, creí que ya habías superado esa etapa.

—¿De qué estás hablan…

No la dejó terminar, la empujó contra la pared del ascensor y la encerró entre su cuerpo y el mismo, se preparó para gritar asustada, ¿qué hacía ese hombre? La besó de nuevo y ella comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza, pero de un rápido movimiento apresó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza inmovilizándola.

—No quiero hacer esto de manera difícil pequeña, deja que disfrute de lo que me vas a dar esta tarde.

—Eso jamás.

Dijo furiosa. Él sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo y se acercó a su oído:

—Sabes que cada semana eres mía como jamás lo has sido de Potter, da igual lo que te resista pelirroja, siempre acabas gritando mi nombre cuando estoy dentro de ti.

Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa ante esas palabras y se quedó helada, ¿Qué su tía qué?, tan sorprendida estaba que se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Siempre creyó que su tía era perfecta, una mujer a la que imitar, le gustaban los deportes, había jugado al quiddich y sabía que era muy deseada cuando estaba en Hogwarts, todo lo contrario que su propia madre.

Tenía un hombre perfecto, unos hijos increíbles, ella creía que era la vida perfecta, y ahora descubría que ¿tenía una aventura con el hombre más sexy de la faz de la tierra?, el cual era catalogado como el símbolo sexual del mundo mágico.

Sí podía ser toda una proeza para varias mujeres, sin embargo para ella era algo repulsivo. Se sintió mareada, y unos ojos verdes, acompañados de una sonrisa y un cabello rebelde la asaltaron.

—Albus.

El nombre salió de sus labios con una nota de alarma, él amaba a su madre, a su familia, creía que era todo perfecto, ¿qué pasaría cuando se enterara?

Sintió que una mano acariciaba su muslo y volvió a la realidad de su situación. Aún con las manos apresadas, Malfoy besaba su cuello y su otra mano estaba comenzando a acariciar cada vez más y más arriba, sintió miedo.

Jamás la habían tocado como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento, se revolvió todo lo que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada:

—Deja de luchar contra lo que deseas.

Su voz sonaba ronca y ella se asustó, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando él subió un poco más, asustada gritó y antes de darse cuenta el nombre de Albus abandonó sus labios pidiéndole ayuda con todas sus fuerzas.

Malfoy se detuvo en seco, se separó de ella y cuando abrió los ojos la estaba observando aturdido:

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Sintiéndose libre se abrazó a sí misma, de sus ojos caían lágrimas, solo deseaba escapar de allí cuanto antes.

Él pareció comprender que algo no iba del todo bien, porque el ascensor volvió a funcionar inmediatamente, en poco tiempo este se volvió a detener anunciando la llegada a su piso, asustada se dispuso a salir cuanto antes, pero él la agarró antes de que marchara, se giró a mirarlo asustada:

—No sé qué te tiene así, pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, pase lo que pase, no lo olvides pelirroja, te espera esta tarde donde siempre.

Soltó su agarre y ella se fue rápidamente, quedándose confundida, lo que había visto en los ojos de Draco Malfoy, era algo que no le resultaba indiferente, lo había visto muchas veces, demasiadas para que no lo reconociera.

Corrió fuera del ministerio sin importarle nada, necesitaba que la abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien.

Lo peor es que sabía que solo una persona la podría hacer sentir bien en esos instantes, pero temía verlo, ¿cómo callarse lo que acababa de descubrir?, maldito el momento en que Scorpius le propuso su idea y la desafió, y maldito el momento en que ella aceptó.

Sin duda mataría a sus hijos en cuanto los viese, porque aquello tenía que ser cosa de James y Albus.

Suspiró irritado mirándose en el espejo, ¿qué habían hecho esta vez?, ¿cómo habían conseguido que quedara en el cuerpo de Ron?

Maldijo entre dientes, lo mejor sería coger a esos dos granujas y echarles una bronca monumental. Suspiró cansado, estaba por apostar que aquello era más cosa de James que de Albus.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, se giró para ver quien entraba y vio a Luna, le sonrió para darle la bienvenida y saber con quién se encontraba con exactitud.

Pero al ver las lágrimas recorrer su rostro se detuvo en seco:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya no puedo más Ronald, esto tiene que acabar, Hermione no se merece esto, no puedo hacérselo.

Se quedó callado, ¿Hermione no se merecía qué?

—¿Luna?

Su tono de voz sonó serio, ella lo miró con sus ojos plateados anegados en lágrimas.

—Sé que solo ha sido una vez, e incluso que ninguno lo planeó, pero ella es mi amiga, engañarla así, tengo que decirle, tengo que explicarle. Anoche, cuando nos encontrovamos en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Ronald, deseé morir, arder en el infierno por corresponder a tus besos, pese a que muero por ellos.

Se quedó congelado en el lugar, ¡un momento!, detengan el autobús noctámbulo que sin duda se había perdido alguna parada, porque aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Qué estás…?

Luna caminó hasta él y colocó una de sus manos sobre su rostro, o mejor dicho sobre el de Ronald:

—Te amo, no sé cómo sucedió, sé que no debería haber pasado jamás, pero pasó, cuando perdí a mi esposo, creí caer en un abismo del que nunca podría salir, pero tú estuviste allí, me ayudaste en todo momento, me apoyaste, fuiste ese incondicional, en realidad todos me ayudaron, pero tú.

¡Maldita sea! No importaba la hora que fuese, no importaba el sitio al que te hiciera ir, siempre ibas a recogerme, ayudarme, apoyándome, sin reprocharme.

Fui una egoísta, pero deseé acapararte para mí, el llamarte se convirtió en mi manera de tenerte cerca, hice algo horrible, cuando sabía que estabas con Hermione yo buscaba cualquier excusa para verte.

Pero tú siempre venías, no importaba nada ni nadie, nunca fallaste en venir en mi ayuda. Y cuando me besaste por primera vez, ese beso confuso, cargado de dudas y arrepentimiento, cargado de culpabilidad.

Me sentí tan ruin, miserable y a la par tan completa y perfecta.

Luna se detuvo y rompió a llorar llevando ambas manos a su rostro:

—Soy tan horrible.

—Espera, para un segundo, esto…

Luna lo miró, su rostro estaba anegado en lágrimas, parecía realmente destrozada, se acercó a él con rapidez y antes de darse cuenta los labios de ella estaban sobre los de él.

—Te amo, te amo como jamás pensé que lo haría.

—Espera, detente, no sigas.

—Ronald, sé que sientes algo por mí, me lo dijiste anoche, me aseguraste que hablarías con Hermione, pero creo que lo mejor es hablar ambos.

—¿Hablar con Hermione?

Negó con fuerza y cogió los brazos de Luna con fuerza, demasiada para ser sincero consigo mismo, pero pensar en que herirían a Hermione, no, eso jamás lo permitiría:

—No lo haréis, no la destruiréis.

—¿Ron?, ¿Qué sucede?

Zarandeó a Luna enfadado y rojo de furia, Hermione era sagrada, su mayor tesoro, y nunca permitiría que Ron y Luna le hicieran aquello.

—No soy Ron, y te puedo asegurar que no permitiré que hagáis esto, antes mato a Ron que ver a Hermione llorando por esto.

Luna lo miró confusa y asustada:

—Me haces daño, Ron, ¿qué sucede?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¡Con un demonio!, no soy Ronald, Luna, ¿acaso estás sorda?, ¿cómo pudiste?, ¿cómo te atreviste a acércate a él, a fijarte si quiera?, él es de Hermione, le pertenece, maldita sea, ellos deben seguir juntos.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y luchó por soltarse, al final la dejó libre:

—Harry, eres Harry. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—No lo sé, y en estos momentos me importa mierda, ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto?, ¿Cómo pudiste entrometerte? ¿Hacer esto?

Luna se quedó callada unos instantes y de repente cambió, de estar asustada pasó a estar furiosa:

—¿Y tú me juzgas?, tú, ¿el que desea a la mujer de su mejor amigo desde que el mundo fue creado?

La miró atónito por sus palabras, y ella volvió a la carga:

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sabía?, es cierto, muy pocos se han dado cuenta, quizás solo yo y Ginny, porque puedes estar seguro de que ella sabe que sueñas con Hermione, que deseas que te bese a ti, que la amas más de lo que jamás podrías amar a nadie. Incluida Ginny.

¿Crees que es fácil para ella?, buscó mil y una formas de ser perfecta para ti, pero jamás era suficiente, ¿te culpo?, no, no podría hacerlo, has vivido tanto con ella, han tenido tanto juntos, y sin embargo os odio, os odio a ambos por ser tan malditamente perfectos e idiotas.

Se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir a eso, ¿desde cuándo Ginny y Luna sabían de sus sentimientos más oscuros y secretos?, había sido discreto, maldita sea, no había dado a entender nada, nunca, jamás.

Porque amaba a Ron y deseaba que fuese feliz y sabía que la felicidad de su hermano, era Hermione.

—No eres quien para juzgarme en esto Harry, porque yo soy sincera, porque yo lucharé hasta las últimas consecuencias, sé que soy mala persona, injusta y que estoy traicionando a Hermione con esto, pero yo lo amo, lo amo tanto que no me siento capaz de dejarlo ir sin más, de verlo en brazos de alguien que jamás lo valorará como se merece, porque ella no lo quiere como yo.

—¡Calla!, ¿quién eres tú para juzgar cuanto quiere Hermione a Ron?, ella lo ama más que a su vida misma, si haces esto, Luna, la destrozarás, le harás trizas el corazón, Hermione. ¡Maldita sea!, Ron ama a Hermione, no a ti, entiéndelo antes de que te hagas daño, o a cualquiera de ellos dos.

Luna negó mientras más lágrimas caían por su rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa brillaba en sus labios:

—No me detendré Harry, no seré tan cobarde como tú lo eres, yo enfrentaré lo que deseo y acarrearé con lo que ello provoque.

—¿Serás capaz de soportar dañar a Hermione de esa forma?

—Lo siento, no soy un monstruo Harry, solo deseo ser feliz, y mi felicidad es Ronald.

—¿Y qué te hace creer que tú eres la de él?

Preguntó enfadado, ella sonrió de medio lado:

—Nada, ni siquiera estoy segura de que querrá saber esto que siento, pero tengo derecho a dejarlo salir, a no morir lentamente como haces tú. No quiero vivir tú vida Harry, no seré un espectador mudo que observa desde la distancia las sonrisas de la persona que ama, que es solo ese punto de apoyo y que no pasa nunca de ser un mueble más al que acudir solo en los momentos malos.

—No soy ningún mueble.

Inquirió furioso, Luna se encogió de hombros:

—Es cierto, eres algo más, pese a que nunca quisisteis ver la verdad, fuisteis un trío sumamente irritante.

No entendió sus palabras, y cuando la vio girar sintió terror, pánico, se acercó a ella y la agarró de la mano:

—No lo hagas, Luna te lo suplico, no la destruyas, no permitas que sufra de esa manera. Luna lo contempló asustada unos instantes:

—No lo hagas Harry, no me hagas esto.

—Te ayudaré, te juro que lo haré, seré tu apoyo, pero no hieras a Hermione, no…

—Me pides que me traicione a mí misma, que sea como tú que…

—Amas a Ronald, o eso dices, pero amar es más que sentir algo por una persona, maldita sea Luna. Amar es sacrificio, es desear la felicidad de la otra persona por encima de la nuestra misma, es quedarse a un lado si sabes que no eres lo que esa persona necesita para ser feliz. Es dar sin recibir nada a cambio, porque una sonrisa, una palabra amable es más que suficiente para nosotros.

—No, no lo es, y es posible que tengas razón, y que todo eso que dices sea amar de verdad, pero yo también necesito expresar mis sentimientos, dejar salir esto, si él me rechaza, me apartaré, pero tengo derecho a ser rechazada.

Te lo repito, no quiero vivir con las mismas dudas que tú, con los sin fin de ¿Y si…? Que seguramente te acosan día tras día, noche tras noche.

—Detente, déjame a mí fuera de esto, tu caso y el mío son completamente diferentes, yo…

—Eres un cobarde, y yo no seré una.

Sin más se soltó de su agarre y se marchó de allí. Asustado y desesperado por Hermione recogió todo lo que pudo el lugar y cerró la tienda, tenía que encontrarla antes de que Ronald y Luna se volvieran a ver.

Iba a matar a quien hubiese echo semejante cosa.

Albus estaba exasperado, miraba una y otra vez el libro ante él, ¿qué habría hecho más la loca de Rose?

Revisó una vez más todo el texto:

_**Efecto:**_

Permite a un humano adoptar la forma de otra persona

_**Efectos secundarios**_:

Los intentos de convertirse en seres no humanos o medio-humanos no se revertirán automáticamente

_**Características :**_

_Antes de añadir el ingrediente final:_

Grueso y parecido al barro

Burbujea lentamente

_Después de añadir el ingrediente final:_

El color y el sabor varían según la persona en la que se convierte

_**Tiempo de preparación:**_

Un mes

_**Nivel de dificultad:**_

Avanzada

_**Ingredientes conocidos:**_

Sanguijuelas

Crisopos (cocer durante veintiún días)

Dascurainia sophia(recoger con luna llena)

Centinodia

Polvo de cuerno debicornio

Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana

Algo de la persona en la que se vaya a convertir (normalmente pelo)

_**Ingredientes:**_

12 crisopos que se han guisado durante 21 días

1 onza de Antinomio crudo

4 sanguijuelas

16 escrúpulos de Descurainia sophia recogida con luna llena

3 dracmas de Sal Amoniac

2 hojas pulverizadas de centunaida

1 poco de cuerno pulverizado de Bicornio, extraída según ciertas condiciones de la luna

Escofinas de Salitre, Mercurio y Marte

Piel seca desmenuzada de una Serpiente arbórea africana

Gusarajo

Algo de la persona en la que se quiere transformar

_**Preparación:**_

Agregue el complemento salitre al caldero de la poción, tendrá una textura mercurial. Añadir sanguijuelas que se han guisado durante 22 días y esparcir por el caldero. Añadir todos los ingredientes restantes, excepto el polvo de bicornio que se hará de triturar y se dejará secar durante 6 días. Después añadirlo también y dejar reposar la poción durante 3 días. Cuando la poción esté casi acabada se esparcirán por el caldero restos muertos de la piel de serpiente que no adquiere la poción. Se habrá de sacar esos trozos y machacarlos hasta que se conviertan en trozos muy pequeños. Después colar por un colador por los restos que no se han podido machacar bien.

Por último incluir el ingrediente de la persona en la que se desea transforma.

Bien, sin duda era elaborada y difícil, ¿por qué Rose no había escogido otra maldita cosa?, Un Veritaserum y alguna pregunta indiscreta, maldición, cualquier otra cosa.

Suspiró hastiado y miró el libro una vez más, así no resolvería nada, tenía que ver a Rose y preguntarle lo que ella había hecho.

Cogió el libro y se puso en pie, ahora debía buscarla, ¿dónde podía estar?

Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y al abrirla se quedó helado, en la puerta estaba Rose, sus ojos brillaban de una forma sumamente peligrosa:

—Albus Severus Potter, espero que el que tengas el libro de pociones en tus manos signifique que estabas estudiando y no lo que yo creo que significa.

Tragó en seco, ¿cómo demonios hacía su madre para adquirir la facultad de agrandarse cuando estaba furiosa?, incluso en un cuerpo que no era el suyo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y su madre en el cuerpo de Rose ingresó en la casa, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero dispuesto a no cargar con las culpas de aquello se desapareció de allí.

Bien, si no se llevaba una bronca por lo de la poción, se la llevaría por lo que acababa de hacer, dejar a su madre con la palabra en la boca era algo muy pero que muy arriesgado.

Iba a matar a Rose en cuanto la encontrara.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejó congelado:

—¿Rose?

Rose en el cuerpo de su madre estaba acurrucada en el callejón llorando desconsoladamente, terriblemente preocupado por ella corrió a socorrerla, todos sus planes de matarla y hacerle pagar todo aquello desaparecieron en el acto.

—Albus, oh al.

Ella lo abrazó con una fuerza increíble y se refugió en su pecho llorando desconsoladamente.

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire y enrojecía, pese a que el cuerpo que se aferraba a él era el de su madre, su mente solo podía procesar que Rose era quien deseaba que no lo soltara.

La abrazó y pegó a él:

—Vámonos de aquí.

Se desapareció con ella de allí y se apareció en casa de ella, en el sótano para ser más exactos.

—Tenemos que averiguar qué fue lo que hiciste mal.

Ella no dijo enseguida nada, se quedó llorando un buen rato, hasta que seguidamente se separó un poco de él, la vio morderse el labio inferior y asentir:

—Quiero terminar con esto ya, maldito el momento que acepté esta locura, maldito sea Scorpius y sus idioteces.

No dijo nada, tan solo se quedó callado, ahora mismo Rose no precisaba que él se pusiera a echarle cosas en cara.

Cogió el libro y lo abrió para comenzar a leer.

Rose lo escuchaba atentamente hasta que dijo;

—16 escrúpulos de Descurainia sophia recogida con luna llena

—Espera, detente, ¿qué has dicho?

Albus la miró desconfiado y repitió lo mismo, Rose palideció:

—¿Recogida en Luna llena?, ¿Por qué?, ¿qué más da eso?

Miró a Rose irritado:

—¿Cuándo recogiste la Descurainia?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior una vez más:

—Tienes que entender que fue la única noche que Scorpius pudo robarte la capa de tu padre. Sabía que tenía que recogerla de noche, pero no que necesariamente fuese en Luna Llena.

—¿Cuándo Rose?

Atajó cansado, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a robarle la capa?, eso ya lo aclararía en otro momento.

—Era Luna cambiante.

Inquirió ella avergonzada, Albus cogió un lápiz que encontró por el lugar y apuntó ese dato.

—Ya tenemos un fallo, vamos a seguir.

—¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida de cometer más?

Albus la miró y no precisó contestar a eso, retomó su lectura una vez más. Rose lo miró molesta y se cruzó de brazos para continuar:

—1 poco de cuerno pulverizado de Bicornio, extraída según ciertas condiciones de la luna.

—¡Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se detuvo una vez más y suspiró:

—¿Tienes algo en contra de la Luna?

—¿Por qué?

Suspiró y subrayó ese paso en cuestión, seguidamente continuó leyendo, al terminar Albus estaba exasperado y Rose roja de furia.

El libro estaba lleno de anotaciones de fallos que había cometido:

—¿Cuánto te llevó hacer la poción Rose?

—Una semana, ¿por?

—Arg. Definitivamente no te pareces a tu madre, ¿cómo es posible que no puedas seguir unas simples instrucciones?

—En el libro dice una semana.

Albus le entregó el libro y señaló el punto exacto donde decía Tiempo de elaboración, ella frunció el ceño molesta.

—Pero el libro que yo tengo dice…

—¿De dónde sacaste ese libro Rose?

—Scorpius fue quien….—Rose se calló en el acto y achicó sus ojos: —Esa maldita serpiente, me las va a pagar, ¿cómo se atreve?

—No me lo puedo creer, mira que hay que ser ingenua. Tenemos que hablar con mi padre, que vea esto, él tiene que saber qué hacer.

—El problema es que no sé dónde está tu padre.

La miró sin comprender:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Fui a verlo, y quien está en el cuerpo de tu padre, es el profesor Longbottom.

—¿Entonces mi padre está en el cuerpo del profesor?

—Me parece que sí, eso creo.

—Entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlo.

Albus se puso en pie decidido a ir a buscar a su profesor de herbologia, no obstante se escuchó un fuerte portazo proveniente de una de las plantas bajas.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro.

—QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ.

—Esa es tu madre.

Dijo Albus sorprendido por su tono de voz, Rose asintió a sus palabras y juntos se encaminaron hacía la puerta del sótano, la abrieron y se asomaron por esta:

—Abre Hermione, tengo…

—NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, ¡MALDITO SEAS RONALD! TE ODIO, VETE CON LOVEGOOD IGUAL QUE ANOCHE.

Albus giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a Rose quien se había quedado congelada y con la boca abierta, estaba por cerrar la puerta decidido a no escuchar nada más, pero Rose se lo impidió:

—Hermione, ¿acaso tú viste…?

—¿Qué si vi?, Sí, vi cómo le comías la boca a quien creía que era mi mejor amiga. ¿Cómo pudiste?, ¿Cómo pudieron?

—Hermione, pequeña, tienes que escucharme yo no…

—Tú NADA. Abandoné todo por ti, por Ginny, yo dejé todo por ella, y como tú me amabas pensé que podía ser perfecto. ¿Qué podía salir mal?, Los cuatro juntos, nunca nos separaríamos, después de todo incluso tu madre deseaba esto.

Harry y Ginny juntos y tú y yo. Te quería tanto que supe que podíamos ser felices juntos, y hasta ahora así ha sido, hubiese preferido que me lo dijeses antes Ron, ¿acaso no somos amigos desde niños?

Merezco un mínimo de respeto de tu parte, tenemos dos hijos.

—Hermione te estás equivocando yo…

—Renuncié a Harry.

El silencio siguió a esas palabras Albus se quedó congelado y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a Rose:

—No te quedes así, siempre lo has sabido, así que ahora no me hagas sentir culpable, ¿crees que no sé qué Ginny pidió que jamás se hablasen de nuestros años en Hogwarts?

No sé qué temía, Harry nunca me notó, siempre fui su amiga del alma, aquella que siempre estuvo a su lado, cuando por poco nos pillan con lo de Fluffy, con lo que pasamos para recuperar la piedra filosofal.

En segundo año, cuando Harry la salvó a ella y de paso a mí, en tercero, cuando salvamos juntos a Sirius, todo lo que él y yo tuvimos que vivir y pasar. Fue ahí la primera vez que lo noté como lo que realmente era para mí.

En cuarto, la primera vez que nos abandonaste, no, mentira, la primera vez que lo abandonaste, ¿cómo crees que se sintió al perderte?, yo lo vi, nunca le afectó lo que yo le hacía, pero tú podías herirlo con facilidad.

Siempre supe que yo era la segunda para él, siempre fue y siempre será así.

—Hermione detente, no sigas…

—Sí, tienes razón ya no tiene sentido, ahora es momento de dejar todo esto, hablaré con Rose y Hugo, no les diré de esto, solo te pido que tengas un poco de decencia y que…

Pero su tía Hermione no terminó la frase, ninguno tuvo el valor de moverse o mirarse, ¿qué se supone que significaba todo aquello?

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Escucharon que decía su tía enfadada:

—Ya me cansé de todo esto. Estoy harto de ser siempre el que calla, el idiota que ve cómo te hieren y se queda sin hacer nada por miedo a tu rechazo, ¡por Merlín!, si hubiese sabido antes todo esto.

Todo fue por Ron, lo amaba como a mi hermano, sabía lo mucho que él te amaba, el horcux me mostró su mayor temor, y me sentí culpable, no podía hacerle eso, no podía y te dejé marchar.

Todos estos años lo he lamentado lo indecible, todos estos años yo…

—¿De qué estás ha…?

—Soy Harry, Hermione.

Esas tres palabras bastaron para que Albus se mareara y tuviera que agarrarse con fuerza de la puerta.

Rose ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa a la par que se escuchaba la voz de su madre:

—Pero, pero Ginny, ella…

—Lo sé, no puedo hacerle esto Hermione, y me arrepentiré toda mi maldita vida de no tener la fuerza suficiente para decirte esto antes. Pero ahora ya no quiero callar, no abandonaré a Ginny, no puedo hacerlo, ella siempre ha estado ahí pese a que sabía que mi amor ya estaba comprometido.

Luna me lo dijo, me dijo que Ginny sabía de mi amor por ti desde siempre. ¡Qué ciego y estúpido fui!, hice lo imposible por no herir a Ron y Ginny pero terminé haciéndolo peor.

Te amo Hermione, siempre lo he hecho, desde que estabas en esa cama inconsciente por el basilisco, incluso antes, cuando arriesgaste tu vida, o mucho peor tu expulsión de Hogwarts por mí en primer año.

Escuchó una pequeña burla en la voz de su tío Ronald, el cual era su padre, como si esas palabras fuesen un pequeño chiste entre ellos:

—Siempre has sido tú, desde que Ron y yo te salvamos del troll que nosotros mismos encerramos en el baño contigo, cuando me llamaste idiota por subirme a una escoba, sin haberlo hecho antes, para coger la recordadora de Neville.

Incluso cuando entraste a ese vagón y encontraste a dos idiotas intentando un hechizo inexistente y nos diste una lección reparando mis lentes.

No recuerdo un maldito momento de mi existencia desde ese instante en el que no estuvieses tú presente.

En tercero cuando el Remus se convirtió en hombre lobo y estuvo a punto de atacarnos, cómo lo llamaste para evitar aquello, consiguiendo a su vez que nos persiguiera. En cuarto año, cuando todo el mundo, amigo o enemigo me dio la espalda, no fue Ginny la que me apoyó, ni Ron, no fue nadie más que tú y algún profesor.

McGonagall y tú fuisteis mis incondicionales sin motivos detrás de vuestros apoyos.

En quinto año, en el ministerio, ese año estaba cegado por Cho y mi enamoramiento estúpido por ella, y sin embargo tú fuiste la que sacaste tus garras por defender mi postura y mi verdad, la que me ayudó y creó el Ejercito de Dumbledore para que nos enfrentáramos a la realidad que nos esperaba.

La que se enfrentó conmigo a Umbriged, a los centauros y enamoró a un gigante.

Escucharon una pequeña risita de su tía Hermione, mientras que ni Albus ni Rose podían moverse realmente.

—Siempre tú Hermione, nunca fui capaz de decirte que te amaba y anhelé poder decírtelo infinidad de veces, pero siempre había algo que me detenía, y en sexto, después de la pérdida de Sirius y de haberte visto tirada en el suelo de ministerio, creyendo que en ese mismísimo instante podía haberte perdido, y sabedor de la profecía que me marcaba como asesino o asesinado, temí unirme más a ti.

Además llegaron tus ataques de locura transitoria contra Ron y Lavender, me pasé todo ese año siendo tu paño de lágrimas y aquel que te escuchaba y confortaba. Ginny se introdujo en mi vida en ese mismo año, viendo tu claro interés por Ron, me centré en ella, me amaba y viendo mi futuro preferí tener algunos buenos recuerdos.

Pero cuando murió Albus me di cuenta de que no podía seguir siendo tan pasivo, de que debía actuar de una vez, y morir o matar.

Y una vez te conté todo, fuiste la primera en dar el paso al frente, coger mi mano y declarar que irías conmigo pese a todo lo que yo pudiera decir o hacer.

Ese año estuve tentado tantas veces a decirte, a confesarte todo, pero tú sufrías por Ron, te veía sufrir día a día de forma impotente y cuando vi lo que el horcux le mostraba a Ron, lo supe, sobraba, tú y él erais el uno para el otro, y yo muy seguramente no saldría con vida de todo aquello.

Pero lo conseguí, salí y vosotros conmigo, ¿estaba dispuesto a perderos si hablaba?

Jamás, prefería vivir viéndote sonreír en brazos de otro que no verte en absoluto y perder a Ron. Ustedes son mi todo y siempre lo serán.

Su padre calló y Albus cerró los ojos aturdido, ¿cómo era posible todo aquello? ¿Cómo se habían enredado las cosas de semejante manera entre sus padres?

¿Cómo lo habían permitido?

Respiró hondo y miró a Rose, cuando la vio se quedó congelado, Rose estaba llorando desconsolada:

—¿Qué sucede?

—No podemos dejar que se separen…

Eso lo sorprendió:

—¿De qué estás hablando?, Mi padre no puede abandonar a mi madre, ella…

—Albus lo siento, de verdad que lo siento pero tú madre, ella…

Rose calló de un momento a otro y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, la vio caer de rodillas y corrió hasta ella:

—Harry, Harry, ¿qué sucede?

La voz de su tía Hermione le llegó desde abajo, se sintió dividido entre ir a ver qué sucedía abajo o socorrer a Rose en el cuerpo de su madre.

El amor que sentía por ella ganó, se arrodilló ante ella y la sujetó con fuerza:

—Rose, escúchame, Rose, respira, ¿qué te está pasando?

—No lo sé.

La escuchó susurrar, antes de darse cuenta Rose cayó desmayada, la cogió entre sus brazos evitando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo, su tía no pareció tener tanta suerte pues escuchó un fuerte golpe y un grito ahogado por su parte. Alarmado cogió a Rose en brazos agradeciendo que el cuerpo de su madre fuese más bien menudo y corrió hacia abajo:

—¿Albus?, y.. ¿Ginny? ¿Qué está pasando?

—No es Ginny, es Rose tía, ella hizo una poción multijugos que salió mal, quería demostrar que no se parecía a ti, que era capaz de romper las reglas, pero es un desastre en cuanto a pociones y teniendo en cuenta que Scorpius le jugó una mala pasada, la poción salió fatal.

Su tía lo miraba sorprendida:

—¿Qué no quería ser como yo?

La escuchó murmurar, había decepción en la voz de ella:

—Es una idiota, porque se parece a ti más de lo que nunca querrá admitir, pero ahora no es momento de eso, tenemos que ayudarla, a ella y a mi padre.

Miró a su tío Ron allí tirado y seguidamente a ella, la vio enrojecer, había supuesto acertadamente que él y Rose habían escuchado todo.

—Albus tu padre…

—No es momento de esto, ahora tenemos que ayudarlos a ellos, en el sótano dejé las anotaciones de los errores que Rose cometió, quizás te sirvan para algo.

Dejó a esta en el sillón de la sala y su tía subió corriendo, bajó murmurando por lo bajo y con el ceño fruncido, ya estaba en su modo concentración.

La observó desde el lugar que ocupaba, había sido tan estúpido, él y todos, ¿cómo era posible que jamás se hubiesen dado cuenta los interesados de sus propios sentimientos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto que su tía y su padre siempre habían sido un equipo, siempre se apoyaban y sin necesidad de hablar sabían lo que el otro pensaba, eran un equipo implacable a la hora de sacarles la verdad a cualquiera de ellos.

Ya que hacían trampas y sabían cómo jugar con ellos y manipularlos, solo dos personas que se comprendieran y compenetraran por completo podían hacer semejante cosa.

Miró el cuerpo de su madre ahora y acarició su cabello rojo, amaba a su madre, era una de las cosas más preciadas que tenía, ¿cómo no se había percatado nunca, de lo mucho que su madre habría tenido que sufrir al saber que su padre amaba a otra?

Aunque sin duda habían sido felices, porque jamás él o cualquiera de sus hermanos se había percatado de nada extraño, nunca hasta que Rose decidió meter la pata.

—Creo que puedo solucionar esto, esta hija mía me va a escuchar cuando todo esto pase.

No dijo nada, después de todo se lo merecía por necia.

Pasaron trabajando en silencio por horas, ni él ni su tía se atrevían a abrir la boca, ¿qué iban a decir?, Su tía fue en busca de Neville, tanto del que estaba en el despacho de Hogwarts, que resultó ser su tío Ronald, como el que estaba en el despacho de Aurores, ambos habían caído fulminados como los otros y se encontraban inconscientes.

Como pudieron le dieron las pociones a todos ellos y se sentaron a esperar.

—Siento todo esto Albus, tú padre y yo nunca…

—Lo sé, mi padre ama a mi madre, jamás le haría daño queriendo y sin embargo se lo ha estado haciendo por años sino entendí mal.

—Él jamás quiso…

—También lo sé, sé todo lo que quieres decirme, pero no hace falta, sé lo que es querer a alguien imposible tía, sé lo que es verla desde la distancia, saber que jamás será para ti y desear pese a todo que sea la más feliz del mundo aunque sea lejos de ti.

No puedo juzgar a mi padre, creyó que hacía lo correcto y tú también, amabas a mi madre y eras consciente de lo mucho que ella lo amaba.

Cuando se quiere a alguien uno se vuelve ciego y comete los peores errores creyendo que son las mejores acciones.

Mi padre amaba a mi tío y a ti, y creyó que lo mejor era no interponerse entre vosotros, pese a que desconocía que tú lo amabas a él también. Y tú amabas a mi madre y preferiste cegarte.

Se quedó callado un rato para después mirar el cuerpo dormido de su madre y decir:

—Pero te pido perdón, porque yo no estoy dispuesto a cometer vuestros errores, no sé si ella me corresponderá o si solo conseguiré que se aleje de mí, pero prefiero saberlo y quedarme tranquilo para poder seguir adelante y no quedarme siempre estancado en un amor tan profundo.

En cuanto todo esto termine se lo diré alto y claro, le diré lo que siento pese a todo lo que nos rodea.

—¿De quién hablas Albus?

Sonrió de medio lado y miró a su tía, se acercó a ella y declaró:

—Parece que me parezco más a mi padre de lo que yo me imaginaba, no solo tengo parte de su físico, también cuento con gustos parecidos. Amo a una terca, loca, maniática de las normas y consciencia de todo ser viviente. Amo su fruncimiento de ceño, su forma de morderse el labio cuando no sabe algo o está nerviosa.

Amo su forma de pasar de mandona a la más cariñosa de las personas, pero sobre todo, amo su compañía, su alegría y su soltura, ese arrojo ante lo desconocido.

Amo a tu hija tía, y pese a que este amor es tan sumamente prohibido, lucharé por él sin dudar un segundo, contra todo y todos.

Su tía se quedó unos instantes mirándolo fijamente, la vio abrir la boca para decir algo, pero todos los desmayados comenzaron a despertar. Corriendo se acercó al cuerpo de su madre, la vio acercar una mano hasta sus ojos y gruñir:

—Vaya dolor de cabeza, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—¿Rose?

Preguntó tentativamente y con cierta ansiedad, en cuanto esta escuchó su voz abrió los ojos en el acto y enfocó su mirada en él, el enfado brillaba en los mismos:

—TÚ, Albus Severus Potter, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?, ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme con la palabra en la boca?

Albus retrocedió en el acto, estaba claro, esa no era Rose, lo que quería decir que todos habían vuelto a sus respectivos cuerpos, se alejó de su madre cuando esta se sentaba en el sillón:

—Ni se te ocurra Albus, porque te juro que…

No escuchó más, si su madre estaba allí en su cuerpo, Rose solo podía estar en un lugar.

Apareció en la sala de su casa y se la encontró caída en el pasillo, corrió hasta ella y la zarandeó, esta no se despertaba, asustado pensó que quizás no despertaba porque ella no había tomado poción.

La cargó en brazos y se desapareció de nueva cuenta.

Apareció de nuevo en el salón, ya todos estaban despiertos y el ambiente era algo pesado en el lugar.

No pudo evitar notar las miradas que su padre y su tía se lanzaban mientras esta intentaba explicar lo que Rose había provocado.

—Albus, ¿cómo está?

—No despierta, quizás si le damos la poción, no sé por qué ella no despierta.

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso a decir verdad, su padre se acercó a él rápidamente y llevaba un vaso con la poción:

—Ven, déjala aquí, le daremos esto y…

Pero Rose comenzó a despertarse poco a poco, en cuanto esta abrió los ojos y vio a su tío rompió a llorar.

—¿Rose?, ¿qué te pasa pequeña?

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no quería que pasara esto, no quería.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, es cierto que esto ha supuesto un pequeño caos para todos, pero…

—No lo entiendes, no puedo quedarme callada y Albus me odiara por siempre, ojala nunca hubiese hecho esto, ojala no hubiese sido tan estúpida, no quería que todos dijeran que era como mi madre, que seguía siempre todo a raja tabla.

Al final metí la pata.

—Rose, ya, todo está bien pequeña, no pasa nada.

Esa era la voz de su padre, Rose se mordió el labio inferior y buscó a su tía Ginny entre todos ellos, sus ojos y los de su tía se encontraron, su tía la miraba con curiosidad, sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar una vez más:

—Lo siento Albus, pero me parece tan injusto para ellos. Tu padre y mi madre se merecen algo más, algo mejor que engaños.

Esas palabras provocaron que tanto Ron como Ginny se tensaran en el acto, sin perder de vista los ojos marrones de su tía Rose declaró:

—Fui al ministerio a buscarte tío Harry, quería que me ayudases como siempre lo hacías, allí descubrí que el profesor Longbottom estaba en tu cuerpo, mi madre llegó llorando por algo y yo me fui rápidamente para que no me descubriesen. Antes de salir del ministerio coincidí con el padre de Scorpius en el ascensor.

Esas palabras hicieron a su tía reaccionar, se puso en pie rápidamente, todos la miraron sorprendidos:

—Rose, pequeña…

Rose lloró una vez más, siempre había amado a su tía y la había admirado, pero amaba más a su madre y necesitaba que ella fuese feliz, era evidente que todos esos sentimientos guardados no eran nada sano para ninguno de allí:

—Lo siento, intenté detenerlo, pero él me besó, está claro que él creía que yo era mi tía Ginny, me dijo una cantidad de cosas para nada inocentes, y me aseguró que acabaría cediendo a él tal y como llevaba haciéndolo años una vez a la semana.

Su tía ahogó un grito, a la par que todas las miradas se debatían entre mirar a su tía y a ella misma.

Su tío solo la miraba a ella, y Albus también, ninguno de los dos parecía poder reaccionar, el primero en hacerlo fue Albus, miró a todos como perdido y tras mirar furioso a sus padres y a ella gritó:

—SON TODOS UNOS MALDITOS MENTIROSOS. Unos cobardes, unos…

Calló, lo vio apretar fuertemente sus puños y desaparecer de la sala, ella solo pudo levantarse para intentar alcanzarlo, pero le fue imposible, Albus ya se había ido.

—¿Ginny?

La voz de su padre la obligó a mirarlo, era el único que se había atrevido a hablar:

—No podía más, no lo soportaba, siempre era lo mismo, siempre igual, la otra, la de segunda plana. Necesitaba sentirme querida, necesitaba que me vieran, y Draco lo hizo, me vio.

Me resistí, juro que no lo hice queriendo ni en modo de venganza, jamás querría herirte Harry, nunca hubiese pensado en engañarte, pero quería que me vieras, que me tuvieras en cuenta, deseaba que me pillaras y me reclamaras, que me demostrases que te importaba tanto como Hermione.

—Siempre me has importado Ginny, sino fuese así, jamás me habría casado contigo..

—Mentira, mentira, te casaste conmigo porque estaba a mano, te amaba y yo no era fea a la vista, incluso me apreciabas más que a cualquier otra de las candidatas factibles, pero jamás tuve la más mínima oportunidad de ocupar un lugar, aunque pequeño, en tu corazón.

—Ginny siempre has estado ahí, sino jamás habría podido casarme contigo, no soy tan malditamente mezquino.

—¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer semejante cosa?

La voz de su padre sonó furiosa, estaba rojo de ira, e iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido:

—Tú a callar Ronald, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarle nada a tu hermana, jamás podrás.

—Hermione, lo de Luna y yo es diferente eso no fue planeado, no fue queri…

—¿Y crees que lo de Ginny sí?

Reprochó su madre enfadada, miró a esta, ¿por qué su madre defendía a su tía Ginny después de lo que le había hecho a su tío?

—Pero con Malfoy…

—Es peor ser traicionada por una persona a la que amas y la que creías tu mejor amiga Ronald, así que te aconsejo que te mantengas callado.

—Todo esto es…

Comenzó a decir Neville sin estar muy seguro de como continuar, escuchó a su tío suspirar y llevarse una mano al puente de su nariz:

—Es una locura, una maraña de enredos y errores, nunca debí callarme nada, jamás debí pensar que guardar silencio era lo adecuado, solo he conseguido lastimar a todos los que más amaba. Comenzando por aquel a quien consideraba mi hermano y terminando por la mujer a la que amaba.

Sus ojos verdes se posaron en su madre y ella no se atrevió a mirar a nadie, todo aquello era por su culpa, ¿cómo por una simple broma había terminado liando semejante enredo, ¿podrían ahora todos volver a recuperar su estabilidad y felicidad?, ¿serían capaces de perdonarse unos a otros, las traiciones y mentiras?

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, fui una estúpida, me comporté como una niña y acabé por joderos a todos la vida.

—Rose nada de esto es culpa tuya, solo nosotros somos culpables, no permitiré que te culpes por esto.

La voz de su tía la hizo sentirse aún más culpable:

—En verdad lo siento tía Ginny, yo…

Su tía negó y se acercó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza y antes de separarse le susurró:

—Gracias, Rose, muchas gracias, ahora ya soy libre.

No entendió sus palabras, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, supo que su tía lo decía de corazón, que realmente le estaba agradecida.

—Sería mejor que fueses a tu cuarto, creo que debemos hablar entre los cuatro.

Expuso su madre de forma calmada, todos a una asintieron y el profesor Longbottom asumió eso como su cheque de salida. Se despidió de todos, le dedicó una media sonrisa para darle apoyo y desapareció.

Ella se levantó del sillón y se fue derecha a su habitación, pero antes de encerrarse en ella sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo, se encontró con los ojos verdes de su tío Harry:

—Albus debe estar en la cueva de Hosmeade, desde que tenía once años y se la enseñé para huir de James y sus tonterías por estar en Slytherin, lo ha convertido en su refugio, estoy seguro de que serás una de las pocas personas que lo conoce, quizás la única.

Lo miró sin comprender:

—¿Por qué crees eso?, ¿por qué me lo dices a mí?

—Albus te necesita Rose, y solo tú puedes ayudarlo ahora, te pido que me lo traigas de vuelta.

No supo el motivo pero asintió a sus palabras, cuando su tío la soltó cerró los ojos, en cuanto los abrió, recibió un fuerte abrazo que la envolvía.

Era Albus, correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad y cerró los ojos, Albus respiraba entrecortadamente y era evidente que había estado muy alterado:

—Albus, ¿estás…?

Él llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios:

—Shh, no hables. No quiero ser como nuestros padres Rose, no quiero arrepentirme jamás de nada, no quiero herir a aquellos que amo por idiota o cobarde, entenderé si esto no es correspondido y jamás volveré a hablar, pero necesito decirlo.

Albus la miró fijamente a los ojos y se sintió nerviosa de pronto, había tal intensidad en su mirada:

—Tengo diecisiete años Rose, y desde los trece he sabido que te amaba, no me importa que Scorpius también esté enamorado de ti, que seamos primos y que eso nos pueda suponer infinidad de obstáculos, no me importará nada si tú decides salvarlos y sobreponerte conmigo a ellos.

Rose no quiero callar como mi padre ha hecho por tanto tiempo, no quiero verte en brazos de mi mejor amigo mientras yo muero por ser él.

Rose se quedó congelada, jamás se habría esperado semejantes palabras, Albus era Albus, simplemente el que siempre estaba ahí.

Eso la hizo mirarlo fijamente y recordar las palabras de su propio tío, "Siempre fuiste tú"

Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que la mirada que Draco Malfoy le había dedicado a su tía, era exactamente igual a la que su tío y su madre intercambiaban, incluso igual a la que ella y Albus compartían.

Sintió miedo por lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, por todo lo que ella y su broma habían provocado, pero sabiendo que todo saldría bien, acortó la distancia que la separaba de Albus y lo besó en respuesta a sus palabras.

_**FIN:**_

Bien hasta aquí llega este one, es algo largo, aunque la verdad es que no pretendía que así fuese. Y realmente quería escribir algo diferente, pero al final me quedó esto.

Ya me diréis que os parece, buybuy nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.

Fuente de donde conseguí los ingredientes y elaboración de la poción Multijugos: Gracias a Harry Wikia

. /wiki/Poci%C3%B3n_Multijugos


End file.
